harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Corner
Michael Corner was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He was friends with housemates Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, and with them, joined Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. That year, Michael also dated Ginny Weasley, though she dumped him by the end of the school year, after which Michael dated Cho Chang. In his seventh year, Michael rejoined the D.A. and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Hogwarts years Michael began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. Fourth year Michael attended the 1994 Yule Ball, where he met Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor student a year below him. The two began dating at the end of July 1995. Ginny's brother Ron only found out about the relationship later in the year, though it appears that Ginny's friend Hermione Granger was already aware of it. Ron disapproved and often questioned Michael's intelligence.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Fifth year It was perhaps because of his relationship with Ginny that Michael joined Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. He initially thought Hermione only wanted to form the group so she would pass her Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. later that year. When Michael was duelling with Ginny during a D.A. meeting, he did not hit her, though it is unclear whether he did this because he did not know the spell or simply because he wanted to avoid cursing his girlfriend. Ginny later referred to Michael as a "fool," though not in his presence, when he nearly drew unnecessary attention to the D.A. during Dolores Umbridge's reign of terror. That year, Ginny replaced Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was permanently banned by Umbridge. After Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Final, Michael expressed his displeasure of the result and the relationship ended; she later called him a "bad loser." Michael soon began dating Harry's recent ex-girlfriend, the Seeker from his own team, Cho Chang. Sixth year However, Michael was intelligent enough to achieve a high score on his Potions O.W.L. and was one of the few students (along with housemate Terry Boot) in Harry's year to matriculate in Professor Slughorn's N.E.W.T. level Potions class.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh year During Michael's seventh year at Hogwarts, the school was under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort, who had taken over the Ministry of Magic. Michael joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army in defying the Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. On one occasion, he tried to free a first-year from imprisonment and was tortured by the Carrows for it. Battle of Hogwarts By the end of the school year, Michael was one of the many D.A. members holed up in the Room of Requirement. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the school in May of 1998, Michael was one of the students who spoke up in favour of overthrowing the Death Eater professors and participated in the discussion of the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Michael then fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Later life He presumably survived the war as he was not mentioned among the fifty casualties. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Magical abilities and skills Potioneer: Michael Corner was a capable Potioneer as he was one of four Ravenclaw students in his year to continue onto N.E.W.T. Potions. He must have earned either an Outstanding or an Exceeds Expectations in his Potions O.W.L. Behind the scenes *Michael Corner was portrayed by Ryan Nelson in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Michael Corner dated both of the girls that Harry Potter dated at Hogwarts, except in reverse order. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, ''there is a student who asks what is the potion of Felix Felicis. In the book is this Michael Corner, so there is a theory that this student is Michael Corner. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Michael Corner ru:Майкл Корнер Category:British individuals Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ginny Weasley's romantic relationships Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Corner, Michael